In The Beginning
by capitulationDecimator
Summary: Just a oneshot about the chronological events in the lives of three young Trainers. No big deal.


**Hey guys! I'm CD, and this is my first ACTUAL submission on the site. Just a oneshot, and probably a lousy one in y'all's opinions, but whatever, it's here to stay. Just please don't be too harsh. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Cynthia had a relatively decent childhood. She lost her parents when she was only a year old, and so she lived with her Aunt Bertha for most of her life. She would have lived with her grandmother, but her grandmother was simply too busy to care for a child. Bertha was a researcher that specialized in young Pokemon, and so that worked for Cynthia just fine.

Her first real friend was a Riolu that she found when the girl was three, seemingly abandoned in the Solaceon Day Care as an Egg. Bertha, of course, saw this as two good things in one: for one, it brought a rare Pokemon that she wouldn't normally get to research right into her grasp; and secondly, the Riolu gave young Cynthia someone to play with.

When Cynthia started going to school at age five, she met another lifelong friend: a young boy named Clark Derrecksson, who had more knowledge on Pokemon than anyone in their whole class. They were fast friends, and something of a scapegoat among their classmates, seeing as they were blamed when a wild Pokemon managed to get into class due to others' carelessness. It wasn't until a new kid, a boy with fiery hair that was called Flint, showed up that the bullying was eased.

Flint knew a lot about Fire-type Pokemon, and got along well with Cynthia and Clark. They stayed together throughout the early years of school, and, at age eight, were all given the choice of going to a Pokemon Trainer School or staying in regular school. They all chose the Trainer School, though the closest was all the way in Jubilife. At least they were all together, right?

Not to mention, one the way to Jubilife, they all got to meet each other's Pokemon: Cynthia's Riolu, Flint's Chimchar, and Soaker, Clark's Squirtle, got along magnificently.

Trainer School was good for all three children; they were among like-minded, Pokemon loving peers, rather than bullies and people who decided they didn't like the trio. They learned as much as they could throughout the two years they were at Trainer School (which, for Clark and Cynthia, wasn't much; Flint learned a lot about Steel-types, which quickly became a second favorite for the young lad).

At age ten, they were given the choice of either going on their Pokemon adventure, or staying a couple more years and taking more advanced classes. Cynthia, Flint, and Clark all agreed to stay for these 'advanced classes,' to milk as much information as they could (all three were exceptionally bright, though Cynthia was the more mature, Flint was lazy, and Clark sometimes submitted to his ADHD tendencies). This was when they got to actually starting training their Pokemon, and train they did. They became among the best Trainers at the school, surpassing even their instructors in skill at times. They developed their battles styles, and found that they had different methods to be an influence among the other students: Cynthia liked to let fellow Trainers-to-be watch her battles with her friends and her instructors; Flint used his popularity among the younger students to teach them the basics of Pokemon training; and Clark taught all of the children he could to find their inner potential, to design their own individual styles of training, and, above all, taught them to care for their Pokemon as best as they could.

At age thirteen, the trio was given a new choice: go on a quest throughout the region, or find a place that used Pokemon and train for a career there. They chose to go on the adventure.

Packing their bags, readying themselves and their Pokemon, and sending the announcement letters to their respective guardians, they set off on probably the greatest journey of their lives.

* * *

**Alright, y'all, lemme explain something to you. This oneshot is a preface to a ries or two the I plan on writing. The first will probably be the story of Cynthia, Flint, and Clark wandering aimlessly... I MEAN going on a journey around Sinnoh, their home region. I'll try to make it interesting for you guys. The second?... I dunno yet. I'll find out as I get there, so stay tuned! Or... Whatever is supposed to be said. But you guys get what I mean.**

**Also, sorry for the lack of dialogue, but this was spanning over the course of YEARS, literally, so dialogue became unimportant in my mind. There will be dialogue when the story actually starts, though, so don't worry!**


End file.
